There are ways to determine that a computer system is in an abnormal condition. If a computer system reaches an error condition, for instance, because its hard disk crashed, that system may produce an error alert that may inform another computer system or an administrator that the error has occurred. A computer system may also produce a log file of its activities, and the information stored in the log file may be analyzed to determine that the computer system is in an error condition.